Colores
by lukas 10
Summary: -Aun puedes decírselo. Jamás será el momento indicado, menos ahora. Pero si aún lo deseas, podrías intentarlo. -¿Me dices que me entrometa en la relación de mis mejores amigos? Ese es tu gran consejo, ¿señorita pureza? -No Tai. Te digo que tengas el valor de hacer lo que deseas hacer. ONESHOT. Michi?


Les dejo aquí una corta historia. trascurre post Digimon 01. Pero Digimon 02, jamás existio.

Espero que hayan tenido una gran recibimiento del 2015!

Un poco de amor y desamor para iniciar el año :)

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Detuvo su mirada en el vaso de licor que llevaba en la mano. Lo movió un poco y pretendió por un rato que el movimiento circular que se generaba era tan interesante que evitaba escuchar como su corazón se iba quebrando más y más en el proceso. Cerró los ojos y suspiro largamente. Balbuceo por un instante cosas sin sentido y con un aire nuevamente esperanzado, levantó la mirada observando a la pareja proseguir con el vals.<p>

No. No sirvió de nada. Sintió como su pecho se comprimía y una sensación muy parecida a la náusea lo invadió. Quito la mirada de sobre la pareja con pesadez y capturó la presencia de una castaña sentada a dos mesas de distancia.

La forma en que movía la copa de vino tinto se le hizo familiar. No bebía, solo hacia girar el líquido en el interior. Sin embargo, su mirada estaba clavada en la pareja bailar. Su expresión era neutra, no sonreía ni fruncía los labios. Los mantenía en una delicada línea que carecía de emoción alguna. Sus cejas eran lo que indicaban que estaba bajo gran concentración, pero sus ojos parecían apagados. Como si realmente estuviera viendo algo dentro de ellos en lugar de lo que parecían que observaban.

Sería que la conocía de hacía tanto que era la forma en que inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente que él reconocía como desagrado.

Fue cuando de pronto levantó la mirada enfocándola en él que se atrevió a dar un paso hacia ella. En realidad no lo había considerado. Había estado contemplando la idea de abandonar su vaso en alguna mesa desierta y desaparecer como un fantasma tras las sombras. Pero hubo algo en esa manera tan extraña de mirarlo, que lo intrigo y abortó cualquier idea que huida que había tenido.

Le siguió con la mirada hasta que llego a su mesa.

-Por cómo te veo, creo que andamos en el mismo tren, ¿cierto?- Preguntó mientras tomaba el asiento de al lado. Posó el vaso sin tocar frente a él y fue ahí que ella devolvió la mirada a la pista de baile. Ella no respondió. –Hay veces que pienso que debería sentirme mal por haber estado ideando mil maneras de arruinar su boda…- se sonrió sin gracia y contemplo un rato a la mujer a su lado. El vestido largo de seda se le ceñía al cuerpo. Era color champagne con un cintillo rosado pálido satinado que sujetaba el busto por debajo y un pequeño lazo que decoraba el lado derecho, dejando caer largas tiras. Durante la ceremonia la había visto con el pelo lacio sujeto en un moño, pequeño y ordenado, pero ahora lo llevaba suelto, y un poco alborotado. Como si al momento de soltárselo, lo hubiera tratado de esponjar con los dedos. De igual manera, se veía bella. Era natural en ella verse así. Pero era extraño para el, encontrarla en tal silencio. –Pero me gana más el sentir esta... llamémosle cólera, por no decir rabia.- rio un poco –si… parezco un niño con rabieta.

La copa detuvo su danza y observó un momento como el líquido se iba deteniendo. Fue recién cuando el líquido estuvo en completa calma que su voz se hizo notar.

-¿Sabias que los colores tienen diferentes significados?- preguntó de pronto fijando sus grandes orbes color caramelo en él. Su mirada era dura, y por el tono de voz, no le agradaba para nada la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¿Colores? Mimi acaso no me escuchas quejar como un niño castigado sin postre, ¿acaso mi tragedia no te interesa?- Intentó aligerar un poco el humor de ella hablando en tono dramático. Y al parecer estaba funcionando porque un esbozo de sonrisa comenzaba a notarse en su rostro, y el brillo de siempre apareció en sus grandes ojos.

-Perdona… es solo que… estaba pensando como los colores pueden identificarse tan bien con los tipos de persona y como los significados opuestos que puedan tener, se pueden encontrar claramente en ellos.

Él la miro en silencio intentando entender las palabras que decía. –¿colores?- fue lo único que logro articular.

-Sí. No solo tipos de persona sino…- suspiró pesadamente- Los emblemas… Piensa en ellos.-

La miró largamente sin saber que decir. Hacía años que no hablaban del Digimundo o lo que sucedió después de que la última batalla. El portal se había cerrado y desde entonces no habían podido acceder al mundo digital nuevamente. Era un tema delicado que usualmente evitaban. Koushiro había estado buscando la forma de volver a contactarlo pero fue imposible y tras unos años, se dio por vencido o eso dijo él. Pensaban que llegaría un día en el cual las puertas se abrirían nuevamente y volverían a ver a sus amigos. Les dolía pensar que cabía la posibilidad de que eso nunca sucedería. Y a la larga, en un acuerdo nunca pronunciado, dejaron de hablar del tema. Y poco a poco… el ambiente se volvía incomodo si alguien lo traía a flote.

-¿Los colores de los emblemas?- Tomó aire e intento quitarse ese sentimiento de pesadez que lo invadia cada vez que el tema del Digimundo surgía. - Estas hablando de nosotros y como los emblemas que nos representan… ¿están también ligada esa representación a los colores que llevan?-

-Exacto- Instintivamente, probablemente por nerviosismo notó él, reinicio el movimiento circular del líquido que descansaba en su copa. –Por ejemplo, Takeru… Él tiene el emblema de la esperanza… es de color amarillo. El amarillo representa diferentes cosas de las cuales se destacan la alegría. Es un chico muy alegre y bien intencionado.- hizo una pausa que le hizo dudar si es su amiga continuaría la explicación o no.

-Pero…-

El conector pronunciado por el la hizo volver en sí, deteniendo el movimiento de la copa y encontrando brevemente su mirada. Una sonrisa fantasma se plasmó en sus labios –Pero también significa enfermedad- con esa sentencia la sonrisa se esfumó.

-No entiendo. Creo que jamás he visto a Takeru enfermo en toda mi vida, salvo esa vez en el Digimundo…- Mimi levantó la mirada sorprendida. Él la interrogó con la mirada.

–Takeru tiene Lupus, Tai.- le dijo en casi un susurró. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y busco con la mirada atónita al muchacho. Lo encontró sonriente mientras bailaba lentamente con Hikari. –Creo que nadie te lo había mencionado antes porque no estabas muy presente. Pero pensé que Yamato te lo había mencionado en algún momento. – Tai se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba al menor de los Ishidas. ¿Cómo era posible? Ni siquiera su hermana se lo había mencionado en ningún momento…

-Tengo entendido que esa era la razón real por la cual él no debía asistir al campamento. El día que estuvo ahí fue porque había vuelto del doctor. Le habían dado el resultado de los análisis y al parecer habían salido bastante bien.- Miró a la pareja bailar un momento, dejándole tiempo al muchacho para asimilar la información. Pasado unos minutos continuo-Tal vez es por eso que le tocó ese emblema. El jamás perdió la esperanza de vivir normal y por eso Yamato era siempre sobreprotector.

-No tenía ni idea- fue lo único que logro articular.

-No creo que todos lo sepan. Lo han mantenido en perfil bajo mucho tiempo…

Tai se sintió contrariado. Pero intento no pensar mucho en eso. Ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle luego a Ishida por qué jamás le había contado nada sobre su hermano menor.

-¿Qué me dices de Kari?

-¿Hikari? Su emblema es la luz, el color es rosado. El color en si significa pureza, ilusión, inocencia…-

-Sí, suena a ella.

-Pero también desapego con la realidad.- Tai captó inmediatamente lo que Mimí quería decir. Su hermana había sufrido un trauma severo cuando descubrieron que el portal al Digimundo estaba cerrado indefinidamente. Había estado en una etapa de negación que degenero en una ligera psicosis, lo cual hacía que de cuando en cuando se desligará de la realidad lo que causaba ciertos inconvenientes. Estuvo también una etapa internada en un psiquiátrico, donde con la dosis adecuada de medicina le ayudo a recuperar el control de su vida. Y podía vivir perfecta, siempre y cuando no olvidara su medicina.

-No sé si me está gustando tu razonamiento Mimí.- Le dijo en un tono frio. Ella volteo a verlo con una mirada triste.

-A mí tampoco me agrada Tai, solo… solo es algo que lo llevo pensando hacia unos días y no me he podido desligar de esta lógica. Es probable que sea toda pura coincidencia y lo más posible es que de pensarlo tanto le encuentre sentido al sinsentido… sin embargo, las piezas calzan. – quedaron en silencio y ella no supo que más decir. No tenía intención de amargarlo, su intención con este tema era hacer una pequeña declaración. Sin embargo, parecía que las cosas no estaban funcionando para ella como al parecer se había vuelto costumbre.

-¿Qué me dices de Izzy?- le preguntó tras un momento en silencio. Parecía que el morbo por saber del resto le ganaba un poco.

-Koushiro… el conocimiento. El color de su emblema es el morado. Está relacionado con el misticismo y la iluminación… siempre creí que esas dos denominaciones le caían bien. Pareciera que las ideas lo iluminaran cada segundo y bueno, es un misterios saber qué es lo que piensa aparte de lo referente a lo tecnológico.- Tai sonrió un poco ante la declaración de Mimí.-Pero… también se relaciona con turbulencia o perturbación. Y así también lo siento. Siento que el no saber porque las puertas del Digimundo no abren lo está volviendo loco, pero no lo dice en voz alta.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Últimamente no conversa mucho de nada. Y cuando parece que va a decir algo, creo que va a ser sobre su investigación del Digimundo, nos mira y se calla, entregándose de lleno a su computadora. No es un misterio que el no poder encontrar la razón de porque las puertas no abren, lo está matando.

-A todos…- comentó Mimí con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Por un segundo observo la pareja iniciar una nueva canción.

-¿Joe?- dijo para cambiar el tema. No quería deprimirla ni nada, pero ya la curiosidad sobre qué le diría sobre los digielegidos restantes era más grande.

-Sinceridad. Su color es gris. Un gris claro, pero gris. Representa madurez. Él siempre fue el mayor y el que se encargaba de que todos estuviéramos bien. Siempre se preocupaba y era la voz de la razón cuando éramos niños. También significa buena salud. Será por el equilibrio que plantea el color… no estoy segura. Sin embargo es médico, ¿cierto?

-Logro ser médico por el color de su emblema.- bromeó él.

-No seas tonto- rió ella. – es doctor porque está en su corazón salvar vidas.

-Vale, vale. Esperare al _pero_ entonces.

-Pero- rió ligeramente. Tai no recordaba la última vez que había escuchado esa risa traviesa que era característica de la ojimiel.- representa limitaciones. Joe siempre ha velado por los demás, pero no vela por sí mismo. Siento que está cansado de su rutina, mas no hace nada por el mismo porque no lo ve relevante. Se limita tanto que lo único que cree que es necesario hacer es trabajar. Sé que es dedicado, pero no ha tenido vacaciones en 7 años. Pasa día y noche en el hospital y la única vez que lo he podido ver, fue cuando me rompí la muñeca y termine en emergencias en su clínica y él estaba justo de turno.

-Es adicto al trabajo- sentencio Tai.

-Creo que tiene miedo de vivir. O más bien, tiene miedo de sentir. ¿Recuerdas que estuvo en encerrado el verano después del campamento?- lo vio asentir y continuo- Creo que no sabe cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos respecto a eso y se limita a trabajar para no tener que hacerlo.

-No ha venido hoy- confirmo él tras observar sus alrededores.

-No.

La música los invadió. Vieron a Sora caminar hacia la mesa donde estaba su madre y sonreír fingidamente.

-Espero que esto funcione- dijo Mimí. Él se volvió a verla mientras levantaba el vaso hacia sus labios y bebía un pequeño sorbo. Por un instante la boda, el baile y el dolor habían quedado de lado. Mimí había conseguido distraerlo de todo lo que había estado sufriendo las últimas horas. Y sus palabras y Sora enfundada en el vestido blanco le recordaron porque es que había querido huir en un principio del lugar. Observaron a Yamato caminar hasta ella, y tomarla de la cintura. Ambos quitaron la vista antes de contemplar el beso de la pareja recién casada.

Cuando Tai desvió su mirada se topó con la mirada triste de Mimi. Sintió empatía y supo en ese entonces que en efecto, estaban subidos en el mismo tren, y hasta el mismo vagon.

-¿El novio?- quiso tantear. Sabía que Mimi estaba sufriendo por la unión de sus amigos, pero que ella tuviera sentimientos por Matt es algo que ella jamás menciono, pero sospechaba. Andaban juntos casi siempre, aunque discutían, mantenían una muy buena relación. El siempre pensó que terminarían juntos.

-Amistad. Yamato… el color de su emblema es el azul. Depresión. – dijo entre murmullos.

-Wow.. Eso sí fue resumido.

-Oh, lo siento. Digo que su emblema es el de la amistad y el color que porta es azul. Representa tranquilidad y armonía. En muchos sentidos es bueno para sanar… él es una persona tranquila y reservada. Pero siento que está deprimido. El azul también representa tristeza.

-¿Crees que sea porque_- no está contigo_? Es lo que quería preguntar. Pero se detuvo al último instante.

-Creo en realidad que él no lo sabe. Se ha acostumbrado a cerrarse y mantiene muchas cosas en su interior. Y Sora creo que no lo nota. Ella está perdida en sus propios sentimientos como para notar que Matt necesita hablar… y posiblemente necesite ayuda.

-¿Sora perdida en sus sentimientos? Ella es la persona más cálida y atenta que conozco. No creo no se dé cuenta si algún anduviese mal con Ishida- le refutó.

-No te pongas a la defensiva Taichi. No le recrimino nada, solo digo que hay veces que las personas no ven lo que no se permiten ver…

-¿Porque no se lo permitiría?

-¿Tan enamorado estas de ella que no lo ves Tai?- eso le dolió. No quería admitirlo, pero que alguien lo confrontara de esa forma tan directa sobre sus sentimientos, lo hizo querer vomitar.

-No tiene caso de hablar de mis sentimientos, ella está casada.- quiso cortar el tema. Mimí cerró los ojos y levantó su copa con los dedos. Se enfocó en ella mientras hablaba.

-Ella carga con mucha ira en su corazón. Ira y prepotencia. El rojo de su emblema no solo puede representar amor sabes. Hay sentimientos fuertes como la ira que son representadas del mismo color. Ella es una chica fuerte y está enamorada de Yamato. Lo ama- enfatizó ella. Por un instante Tai pensó que ella lo hacía a propósito para hacerle daño indirectamente. – pero eso no quita que sentimientos de ira o rabia que siente hacia su madre sean igual de fuertes. Mírala- le animó. –carga con esa sonrisa falsa cuando está cerca de ella. Cree que si pretende que todo está bien, lo estará. Más no lidia con sus sentimientos. Por ende, eso la ciega. Y no le permite ver lo que le sucede a Yamato. No es difícil de entender.

-La relación con su madre nunca fue buena.

-¿Entiendes lo que digo Tai?

-El Naranja…- inicio pero se quedó a medias. Mimi lo miró de reojo y suspiró.

-Eres un cobarde por no decirle lo que sentías. Y si te preguntas por el color… si al igual que el naranja representa energía y valor, también significa cobardía.

-Yo no es que no quisiera, es solo que no querría arruinar nuestra amistad. Matt siempre estuvo presente… nunca tuve oportunidad.

-Aun puedes decírselo. Jamás será el momento indicado, menos ahora. Pero si aún lo deseas, podrías intentarlo.

-¿Me dices que me entrometa en la relación de mis mejores amigos? Ese es tu gran consejo, ¿señorita pureza?

-No Tai. Te digo que tengas el valor de hacer lo que deseas hacer. Todos tenemos problemas y situaciones de las cuales preferiríamos salir airosos. Pero pasa que los que nos ponemos las trabas somos nosotros mismos. Nos limitamos a lo que creemos que nos debe tocar. No nos ponemos en riesgo por lo que queremos. Y te lo digo porque soy la primera en fila. Si supiera que tengo una oportunidad real, me arriesgaría. Podría ser que ahora la tenga. No lo sé realmente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te vas a aprovechar de las fallas que ves en su relación para entrometerte y robarte a Matt para ti? ¿Mimí estás loca?- ella solo miró a su copa y se la llevo a los labios. De un solo trago bebió todo su contenido. La cara de desconcierto ante los planteamientos que su amiga le hacía, le preocupaban.

-Envidia.

-¿Envidia? Que rayos…

-Aparte de serenidad, fertilidad y naturaleza… el color verde también representa la envidia.

-Envidias que Sora conquistará a Matt ¿Estas celosa y por eso te quieres entrometer?

-Jamás entendí como un emblema… como algo se suponía era característico tuyo podía revelar la antítesis misma en esa persona. Se supone que soy la portadora de la pureza… sin embargo mi corazón cela y odia ese sentimiento. Estoy aca, feliz… celebrando la unión matrimonial de mis mejores amigos. Pero a la vez, odio el hecho de la injusticia de la situación.

-Mimi…

-La envidio, Taichi.

-Mimi.

-Pero no la envidio porque Yamato la amé más que a mí.

-…- Taichi la miró sorprendido. No sabía que decir, ni que sería lo que fuera a pasar a continuación. Fue recién ahí que notó las cristalinidad en sus ojos, y el dolor profundo que su amiga debía sentir.

-Sora es una gran persona, la quiero. Encontró a su pareja ideal y será feliz con él. Pero… ¿pero tenía también que quitarme mi felicidad? Ella sabía lo que tu sentías por ella Tai. Me lo preguntó una vez, y tuve que ser sincera. Era tan obvio… Tan obvio que tus sentimientos eran tan fuertes… Pensé… pensé que si tu eras feliz, yo también podría serlo.

La música cesó y la gente se comenzaba a mover. Para Tai, todo se había paralizado. No estaba seguro si lo que estaba escuchando realmente era dicho por Mimí.

-Ella tiene todo lo que quiere… lo obtiene sin darse cuenta. Y no… no solo tiene a Yamato con él. Pero también a ti.- Una lagrima amenazó con caer pero ella la controló. Taichi abrió ligeramente los labios para decir algo. –Si ella te pidiera la Luna, tú no dudarías en conseguirla. Aunque Yamato te odie por eso.

Taichi seco su vaso de un sorbo y lo plantó en la mesa sin cuidado.

-La odio Tai. Odio a mi mejor amiga y la envidio porque, cuando eras niño le entregaste tu corazón, y ella se aferró a él y jamás te lo devolvió. Y ahora sufres. Porque no pensó en tu felicidad cuando hizo eso. Y me duele Taichí. Me duele que yo no pueda hacerte feliz como lo haría ella. No poder quitarte ese dolor que sientes cuando los ves… me asfixia.- confesó ella.

-Mimi…- buscó su mano obligándola a soltar la copa.

-La envidio porque te tiene a ti. Y no importa lo que suceda- le dijo soltando su agarre y posando su mano sobre su mejilla y acariciando la piel, donde crecía ligeramente un poco de barba. – tu siempre vas a estar ahí para ella.-ante la declaración, no supo que decir. – Tengo la sensación que la esperaras aunque no quieras admitirlo.-

Tras unos segundos más no dijo nada más. Tai estaba contemplándola con los ojos abiertos clavados en los de ella. Dejo de pensar por un instante y se dedicó a sentir. Eso era lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento.

Sentir el calor que dejaba los dedos de Mimí en su rostro. Como era reconfortante y desgarradora a la vez sentir su delicado dedo acariciar su labio inferior por primera vez.

-Me siento egoísta al pensar que tengo algún derecho de reclamo sobre ti… y lo odio.- murmuró silenciosamente.

Enmudecido, la vio ponerse de pie, hizo un gesto con la cabeza inclinándola ligeramente y una leve sonrisa fue su adiós. De manera agraciada con su vestido champagne danzó entre la gente hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de entrada.

No fue hasta que una brisa recorrió su mejilla que realmente entendió las palabras de la muchacha. Automáticamente extraño la caricia y el calor que emanaba. Deseo tener las palabras adecuadas y seguirla, y sin pensarlo se levantó. Pero no se movió.

Podría ser que le tome un tiempo. Pero podría ser que más adelante las encontrará. Mientras intentaría adivinar porque el destino se empeñaba a jugar juegos retorcidos con él.

Por el momento, decidió tomar una copa de champagne del mesero, tras inhalar el aroma dulce pensó en el vestido, en los ojos miel y en la caricia. Bebió un sorbo y contemplo a la pareja de recién casados reír a lo lejos. Vio a Matt mirar en su dirección y levantó la copa en su salud. Con una ligera sonrisa, pudo sentir que la pesadez en su pecho se aligeraba al ver la sonrisa de su mejor amigo en respuesta.

Reuniría valor. Cuando esté listo, reuniría el valor adecuado y se arriesgaría. Por primera vez, miraría esos ojos miel y podría sincerarse. Tal vez no sería hoy. No. Pero mañana… Tal vez podría ser mañana.

**-M**


End file.
